lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nut Job(Franchise)
Nut Job Story During lunch in the courtyard, the gang was having nice conversations. That's she Chirruit came in. He told them that he has something important to show them in the woods, "Meet us after our Cheer Practice" Chirruit said, "I don't want the 4 girls to miss out on their activities." "That's right," Caleb replied, "And of course football practice isn't until tomorrow" "And of course I already had band practice, yesterday," Aiden said. "Guess that leave me upgrading my camera," replied Michael. After cheer practice, The Celestian Alliance were arriving in the woods in Rosewood. Animal came with them so he would eat up dinner again, "So, what is Chirruit doing again?" Rocket asked, "It better have bombs on it." The teenagers were worried that Rocket would destroy the forest, "I Am Groot(We're woodlands too)" Groot replied. "Woodland, Woodland." Animal shouted They reached a cave where they met Chirruit and Baze. They showed a secret entrance, where it was a beautiful forest haven, "Okay everyone," Chirruit shouted, "This is the girl I told you about." Out of the shadows came a bison, a bobcat, a prairie dog and a hawk. Are you the "Donna Solo" asked the Bison. "I am," Donna said, "And you are?" "Plato the Bison" he greeted He introduced the humans to Socrates the Bobcat, Aristotle the prairie dog and Aurora the hawk, the other Guardian of The Whills. They all died protecting the temple from the Imperial Empire. "That's right" Emma recalled, "You guys become animals after you die." "Exactly," Aurora said. "HELLO DONNA!" shouted a familiar voice. Pinkie Pie came in while hugging her, "It's good to see you again!" she shouted. "Pinkie?" Donna asked as the other ponies came out "Look at her" Rarity smiled, "She's grown up." "She's got the eyes of Padme." Fluttershy smiled. "You were right Chirruit," Rainbow said, "She has become awesome!" "Chirruit," Donna said to him, "Do you know each other?" "Of course" Chirruit answered, "They were looking for teachers who can help the disabled and display Loyalty." "Plus someone has to keep Chirruit from getting out of hand." Applejack replied. "This does remind me of the first time I've become a crow," Chirruit replied back. "You mean, when were came to Earth in the 1970s?" Baze asked. "You've been on Earth since the 70s?" Aiden asked. "1977, Earth Time" Baze replied. "It all started in Oakland, New Jersey" Note: 1977 is the year that Star Wars first came out. Characters Trivia Story At night, Donna was being stressed out by a hyperactive Groot, "Groot, calm down!" Donna shouted. Donna tried to calm him down with some Latin music, but it didn't work. Just then, Chirruit and Baze came in, "Hey there Donna," Baze greeted, "We heard you were in Latin-America today." "Yeah" Donna growled, "And Groot had to eat all those churros. I can't get him to sleep." "Maybe a bedtime story can help him," Chirruit said. "But which one." Donna asked, "You had some many eco-stories you've told over the past few decades." Baze and Chirruit thought so hard on which story, "The one where we saved Liberty Park from that fiendish animal hating mayor and that daughter of his." Chirruit suggested. "Yeah, Heather" Baze recalled, "She was such a pain!" Baze recalled. "Liberty," Donna recalled, "As in The Liberty Park in Oakland New Jersey, where you reunited the Guardians of The Whills." "I AM GROOT(I remember them)" a hyperactive Baby Groot shouted as he landed on her bed. "Of course," Chirruit replied. Donna decided to get under the covers so she can get some sleep. Animal and Rocket came in hearing that Chirruit is going to tell another one of his eco-friendly stories. "Story! Story!" shouted Animal. He got on a coat hanger and held on the wall. Rocket decided to join to keep Animal from wandering off again. "It all started 1 year after we took down the criminal gang," Chirruit said.Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Donna Solo